


We're a Team

by Samunderthelights



Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drarropoly: Founders Edition - A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Professors, M/M, Short & Sweet, Teacher Draco Malfoy, Teacher Harry Potter, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:14:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: When Headmistress McGonagall announces who she wishes to replace her after she retires, Harry isn't so sure about her decision.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Drarropoly : 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023337
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48
Collections: Drarropoly '20: Founders Edition





	We're a Team

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Drarropoly 2020](https://gameofdrarry.tumblr.com/).  
> I landed on Slytherin's Locket, and my prompt was 'Write about Harry and Draco working in the same field and one of them either wanting a promotion that he doesn't receive or receiving a promotion that he didn't desire.'.

“What did Minerva want to talk about?” Draco asks when Harry storms into their shared quarters. “Did she…“

“I can’t believe this!” Harry spits out, his face almost as red as the curtains. “She actually… she just… and then…”

“Breathe, love,” Draco laughs, as he gets up from off the couch. He steps up to Harry, and he gently places his hands on his shoulders, flashing a reassuring smile. “Surely it wasn’t that bad? She adores you.”

“She is going to retire at the end of the year.”

“Oh!”

“And she asked me to take over as Headmaster,” Harry sighs, all colour draining from his face as he actually speaks the words out loud.

“What did you tell her?”

“Nothing! I didn’t know what to say. It’s an honour, but I’m not… this is…”

“You are the best professor here, Harry,” Draco says, as he runs his hand through his husband’s hair. “Surely you knew she was going to ask you sooner or later.”

“I’m not the best professor,” Harry mumbles, an embarrassed look on his face. “You are.”

“I’m not,” Draco chuckles. “and you know it. The students love you, and they all look up to you.”

“I can’t do this, Draco. How am I supposed to know how to…”

Draco shakes his head, smiling to himself as he pulls Harry in for a hug, ignoring his muttering and mumbling. A proud smile on his face as Harry finally relaxes into his arms.

“Do you really think I can do this?”

“I know you can.”

* * *

“Have you decided what you will say to Minerva?” Draco asks when he hands Harry his tea the next morning.

“If I say yes, it’s going to change everything. We’ll have to give up so much, and I can’t ask that of you.”

“Oh, please.” Draco rolls his eyes, Harry’s cheeks flushing. “What will we have to give up? Name one thing.”

Harry opens his mouth, but then he just smiles into his tea.

“I have no idea how to do this.”

“We’ll figure it out.”

“Together?” Harry asks, looking up at his husband.

Draco holds out his hand, and Harry grabs it, the butterflies still in his stomach every time he sees the wedding ring on his finger.

“Together.” Draco smiles. “We’re a team, remember?”

**Author's Note:**

> http://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
